I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ambulatory devices for physically handicapped or immobilized persons, and in particular, to a multiple position wheelstand for providing mobility and support for such persons.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Past devices which provide mobility and support for physically handicapped persons consist essentially of wheelchairs and standing prone boards. Although quite suitable for their particular functions, neither device provides the convenience and flexibility of the present invention.
Wheelchairs have been in extensive use for many years and have become the standard means for transporting physically handicapped or immobilized persons. Most wheelchairs comprise two large spoked wheels attached to the rear portion of the chair and two smaller, caster-type wheels in front. The size and design of the rear wheels enables the user to propel him or herself without the aid of a second person. On most wheelchairs, the seat and back support are made of a pliable material to allow the chair to be folded for storage. Moreover, many wheelchairs are also provided with numerous safety features including anti-tipping components, safety brakes and collapsible foot rests.
Standing prone boards are also designed for use by phusically handicapped persons and support the user in a prone position. These prone boards are adjustable to a plurality of different angular positions and support and padding are provided at critical positions to increase the comfort of the user. Most of the prone boards are also provided with casters to permit mobility.
Although these prior devices are quite functional, each has its own inherent disadvantages. The wheelchair, although providing increased mobility, requires the user to remain in the sitting position thereby increasing muscle atrophy because of the lack of use or exercise, particularly in the lower extremities. Moreover, the wheelchair is limited in its uses because the user is retained in a single position making it difficult to reach the floow or elevated objects.
Similarly, the standing prone board has limited use because of its structure. Although capable of being adjusted to numerous heights and different angles it is difficult for the user to propel the prone board. Furthermore, the standing prone board is a bulky device incapable of storage or transportation in a conventional vehicle.